Love Knows No Bounds
by Master of Fire24
Summary: This is a Robin and Raven fanfic. One thing leads to another and Starfire gets a little angry. An Angel comes and her and Raven are the ones that have to complete the prophecy to save the world. Read and see what happens its a really good story.
1. Chapter 1

Love Knows No Boundaries

One day in the city, the Teen Titans were eating at their favorite pizza place. Everybody was laughing at Beast Boy for acting weird and arguing about the type of pizza. All of the sudden, the doors of a video shop exploded and Control Freak walked out with a sack of money. Robin said,

"Teen Titians Go,"

And the Teen Titans sprung into action. Raven attacked Control Freak but he made her power come back at her. She flew back and landed in Robin's arms. They both started to blush, he let her down to her feet and he said,

"Are you okay Ray, I'm glad I caught you in time,"

And Raven said,

"Yeah, so am I, um well I guess that we better get back to the fight."

But by the time they finished talking, the others had already caught Control Freak. Starfire saw them talking and was getting mad and hit a car and made it flip in the air. She started to say,

"What the hell is he doing?"

After they dropped Control Freak in jail, they were heading back to the Tower. Robin and Raven were in the back talking to each other. Robin said,

"Raven I want to know if you would like to go out with me tonight,"

As soon as Raven heard what he said she turned really red. Raven then said,

"Yes I would love to go on a date with you,"

Starfire overheard what Robin had asked Raven and she got made again. She asked Beast Boy for a favor and he agreed to what she asked. That night about 9, Robin was waiting for Raven to come down stairs. She walked down in a dark blue tank top, a mini skirt, and her normal blue boots. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin were shock to see Raven like that. She said,

"Robin, this isn't to much is it,"

Robin was as red as a cherry and he said,

"No, it's okay Ray,"

She thought in her head,

"Every time he calls me that I start to shiver,"

Robin said,

"Now we can go on our date now,"

Raven nodded and they left the Tower. Starfire walked in the living room and asked,

"Hello friends have you seen Robin,"

Then Cyborg said,

"Um Star, Robin and Raven left for their date just about two seconds ago,"

She started to think of all of the things that Robin and Raven could do on the date. Then she pulled Beast Boy and she left the tower to look for Robin and Raven. She found then at a diner laughing about something. She landed but they had left. She found them in the park and she was going to go get them, but Beast Boy held her back. Raven said,

"Robin, I really like this date and I really like you."

Then they stopped by a tree, and Raven leaned into kiss Robin. Starfire went beyond mad but Beast Boy held her back with all his strength. Then Robin mad the kiss a little more intense. He slid his hand up Raven's shirt and touched the back of her bra. He thought in his head,

"So this is what she feels like,"

Then he started to lift up her skirt and started to push up against her in the park grass. By this time Starfire and Beast Boy had left and went back to the Tower. Raven said,

"Robin we can't do this, I'm sorry,"

Robin understood what she was saying and then they went to a club. The next morning Starfire forgot about last night. She walked to Raven's room and she wasn't there. She went to Robin's room and heard some noises. She walked in and…….


	2. Chapter 2

This Has To Be a Dream

She found Robin with Raven in his arms around her. The only thing that they had around them was a cover that was covering the really exposed parts. She was thinking in head,

"What is Robin doing with Raven?"

The she said to Robin,

"Robin, what are you doing with Raven in your bed naked?"

Robin woke up and said,

"Star, what are you doing in here, don't you know how to knock."

Starfire still looked terrified but she calmed down and asked Robin her question again. Raven woke up and said,

"Well we went back to the club and got some drinks. Then I sort of got drunk and passed out and Robin carried me home. Then one thing led to another and here we are right now."

While Starfire was listening, she had a huge starbolt ready to blow the place up. But Robin told her,

"Star just relax okay,"

He was completely stunned to see Robin and Raven like this, she always thought that he was in love with her but she was wrong. She destroyed the starbolt, then she started to cry and the she stormed out of the room. Robin was going to talk to her, but Raven said,

"No let me go talk to her."

Robin nodded and Raven put some clothes on to go talk to Starfire. She found Starfire on the roof and she was still crying. Then she said,

"Friend Raven usually I thought that Robin loved me and nobody else,"

Raven answered her and said,

"Starfire remember when my dad came and was going to destroy the Earth. Robin came and rescued me and that was when I noticed how special he was to me and…"

But before she could finish Beast Boy interrupted and said,

"Overload is attacking a power plant and Robin said we need to go so come on."

They in the T car and were on their way to save the day.

The next chapter will be up soon I promise but I need to think of more stuff to write. So please R&R this so I can update and thank you for the reviews everybody.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I have been so busy with school and I haven't been thinking of anything to write until now. Well anyway I have an idea and I hope that you all like it.

OH yeah I do not own the Teen Titans. But they are my puppets for now. Ha!

Last time: they all jumped into the T car and…..

The car had complete silence in it and Starfire was still red eyed from crying a little. She was really mad that Robin would choose Raven over her.

'Many guys on my planet would love to be with me. Robin was always mine. Raven I will get him back.'

Anyway they got to the power plant to still see Overload still sucking up power. Robin said,

"Titans GO,"

They all jumped into action and they some disc at Overload and it stunned him for a while. Raven said,

"Azarath Menthon Zinthos,"

That engulfed Overload in black energy. Starfire threw star blots at him and then Cyborg and Beast Boy both rammed Overload. Overload fell to the ground and he was stunned for a couple more seconds. Then Beats Boy yelled,

"Man this was really easy anyways let's get home,"

"Yeah I am starving," Cyborg said,

Just as all of their backs turned Overload got back up and started to charge towards Robin. He had a big electric spear that used up the last of his energy and (A/N I made the spear thing up by myself) that was aimed for Robin. Raven sensed the attack and pushed Robin out of the way and was hit. She screamed out in pain and Then Overload was punched by Cyborg and was out cold. Raven fainted into Robin's arms and he just watched her helpless body. She wasn't moving which made Robin's stomach uneasy. Then he said,

"Cyborg get us home as fast as you can so we can heal her back to normal,"

"Right everyone get in the car now,"

They all jumped in the car and rode of not noticing the little smile on Starfire's lips.

Well hey every one I hope you enjoy this chap. I will be updating now since my brain is no longer fried. Don't forget to review.

Peace Kayuka


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone hope you like the story so far! I have been studying for a really important test I have to take. Well hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (sadly)

Last Time: None of the Titans saw the little smile that was on Starfire's face.

"…"-Talking

'…'-thinking

(…)- Me interrupting

The Titans made it back to the tower and Robin ran along side with Cyborg to the infirmary. Raven was in an unconscious state but she was healing herself. Robin watched as Cyborg hooked Raven up to the machines and he sighed. Cyborg was feeling really sad for his best friend and he only wished that Raven wasn't the one to get hit. He said,

"Yo Robin go relax. Raven is going to be okay,"

"Thanks man I 'm going to stay here and watch over her okay,"

"Peace out don't stay too long, get some rest."

Cyborg left the room and Robin was feeling really sad that he let that happen to the girl that he was slowly beginning to love. Then he was watching over Raven his eyes started to get heavy and he fell asleep next to Raven

On the other side of the tower

Starfire was in her room breaking everything in her room (A/N that is very unlike Starfire huh). Then she was thinking,

'How could Robin like Raven over me. I am the most beautiful creature to enter his life and he goes with that freak show,' (A little harsh huh)

Starfire started to plan a way to get her Robin back in her arms. She fell asleep with a very happy yet evil smirk on her face. Starfire woke up in her room and she walked over to the infirmary to see if Robin was still there. She walked in to see Robin asleep on Raven's bed and she saw Raven waking up. Raven stretched her aching bones and lightly shook Robin wake and she was unaware that Starfire was watching from the dark corner. Then he woke up to his love's eyes and asked,

"Do you know that you really scared me?"

"Sorry I didn't want you to get hurt Robin," (Aww Raven isn't that mean as everyone thinks that she is)

She turns her back to Robin and he is wondering what is going on. He asked,

"Raven what's wrong?"

"Robin we can't do this anymore. I can't have you worrying over me like this,"

"What are you trying to say Raven?"

She was on the verge of tears as she was about to do something that would keep them apart but it was for the greater good. She turned and said to him,

"Robin there is no more us okay. You are too preoccupied with my safety that you can't fight. I'm really sorry,"

And with her last words stinging a whole in Robin's heart, Raven to her room to cry her eyes out for what she just did.

I'm going to stop it here so I can get some sleep. Tell me should Robin and Raven get back together. I have a massive writer's block and its killing me. Review and tell me what you thought NO FLAMES PLEASE! Peace out DarkAngel246


	5. Chapter 5

Well everyone I wanted to update this story. So sorry for the wait and I hope that you really like the chapter, and I will add my own character in order to help get Robin and Raven together. Well on wit the story!!!!

"…"-talking

'…'-thoughts

(…)- Me interrupting

Couples:

Rav+Rob

Kay+Speedy

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans I only own Kayuka. 

* * *

Raven was still crying and Robin was steaming at what Raven could do to him. He needed to get out and he walked out towards the living room to see Starfire talking to Beast Boy about things from her planet. She saw Robin walking in with out Raven and she asked,

"Robin do you what is wrong with friend Raven?"

"No Starfire I don't," he snapped,

He walked out towards the garage and Starfire was really shocked that Robin would talk to her like that. He put on his helmet and rode out of the tower. He was riding and he was still thinking about what Raven had told him. He stopped at a red light and another motorcycle came up next to him. They smoked up the tires and they wanted a challenge. Robin was in the mood to have a little fun and he was ready. They waited until the light turned green and as soon as it turned green they sped off. Robin was shocked that the guy was keeping up with him and then the guy was taking the lead. Robin was thinking,

'This guy is really good but they are going down,'

'Wow this guy is really good,' the person thought,

Robin was speeding up and he was still losing to that person. But Robin kicked it up and notch and the other person turned around and weren't paying attention to where they were going. The person was riding towards a broken bridge and they tried to stop, Robin stopped and the other person couldn't stop in time. They started to fall out of the bridge and Robin took of his helmet and ran to save the other person. He jumped off of the bridge and he caught the person around the waist. Kayuka was shocked that this guy that she was racing is touching her around the waist. She let her wings come out the back of her jacket and she flapped them before they both were killed. Robin was shocked the person had wings like an angel. Kayuka flew them back towards Robin's motorcycle and she took off her helmet. She let her hair fall out and it touched her ankles. Kayuka had black hair that was in a ponytail that touched her ankles, she had dark purple eyes, and she was wearing a black jacket, dark denim jeans, and black boots. She said,

"Sorry I should have told you that I had wings,"

"No its no problem, my name is Robin,"

"Well Robin my name is Kayuka and I'm an angel,"

"YOU'RE AN ANGEL," Robin screamed,

"Yes I am,"

Meanwhile in Raven's room:

Raven really was sad that she had broken Robin's heart like that but she had to. It was the only way to keep him safe. Raven knew that they prophecy would come and that Robin would try to save her no matter what. Raven got up from her bed and walked towards her bookcase and took out a scroll. She sat down in her desk chair and she undid the scroll. It was in Azarathien language and Raven was the only one who could read it. Raven read it,

"A Demon and an Angel shall become one but there will be two knights that will

come save them. But no one can stop the great evil from coming,"

Raven knew that she was the one that was the demon that was in the prophecy and she was really sad that she had to break Robin's heart. Then she heard someone knock on the door and she heard Beast Boy say,

"Hey Raven come on out Titans East are here and they need to tell us something,"

"Okay Beast Boy I'll come on out in a second,"

Raven waited until she heard Beast Boy leave and she walked out of her room. She walked into the living room and she saw Speedy, Bumblebee, Mas y Menos, and Aqualad.

Back With Robin and Kayuka:

Robin was listening to Kayuka and she asked,

"Do you know somewhere I can get a new bike made?"

"Yeah just follow me and I'll show you to my friend Cyborg I was talking about before,"

"Okay I'll fly there. You said that it was the big T on the island in the middle of the city,"

"Yup and I'll meet you there,"

Kayuka let her wings out and started to float and said,

"I'll race you to the tower,"

About 15 minutes later Kayuka beat Robin and they made it to the tower and Robin saw that Titans east. Kayuka was shocked to see the tower and they walked into the living room. Kayuka saw Mas y Menos gawking at Starfire, Aqualad was talking to Beast Boy, Cyborg was talking to Bumblebee, Raven was sitting by herself and Speedy was staring at Kayuka as if he saw an angel. Everyone turned towards Robin and Kayuka and they all were shocked to see Kayuka. Kayuka and Raven caught eye contact and they both said in unison,

"Angel/Demon,"

"Why did you two just call each other that?" Beast Boy asked,

"Because we are the ones that are supposed to save the world and give our lives in the process," Kayuka said,

"No," Robin and Speedy yelled at the same time,

"Yes Robin that is the reason why I broke up with you because I knew this would happen," Raven sobbed,

Raven disappeared and Kayuka unfolded her wings and flew towards the roof where she knew Raven was going to be. Robin and Speedy ran towards the roof and the others followed as well. Kayuka got to Raven and asked,

"Why don't you just give Robin a chance Raven?"

"Because he will die for me," Raven sobbed,

"Well it okay Raven,"

"Kayuka you know that we have been trained to do this one thing and Speedy will be the one that will fight for you right,"

"Yeah I sort of guessed it by the way that he was looking at me when I walked in,"

She folded up her wings and sat near the edge of the tower. Raven and Kayuka both knew that the day was really close and they needed to be ready. Then Robin ad Speedy walked through the door and saw the two girls sitting by the edge. Robin walked towards Raven and kissed her on the lips with all the passion that he could. Speedy walked up towards Kayuka and introduced himself. Kayuka smiled warmly at him and she curled up into his chest. He was shocked that Kayuka was acting towards him like that. The others saw this and Starfire was even madder and was going to make them all pay.

* * *

End Here

Well everyone I wanted to thank all of you that reviewed and I'm sorry that it took me so long. Its spring break and I'll update again this week. Please review if you like it and give me any ideas that you might have cause this is crazy. Peace Out!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Well thanks to all of you that reviewed for the last chapter and I hope that you like the story so far. Special thanks to:

superheroxnerd

witchofdanight1316

StuuningSpellRocks2345

darkbird101

Thanks to all you for being the first 4 reviewers for my new chapter after a long time of the story. Well anyways on with the story.

"…"-talking

'…'-thoughts

(…)- Me interrupting

Couples: 

Rob+Rav

Kay+Speedy

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans I only own Kayuka and that's all okay please don't make me say it again.

* * *

Kayuka and Raven were in her room meditating and relaxing. Kayuka was completely relaxed when someone knocked on the door. Raven and Kayuka both cringed and Kayuka angrily asked thinking it was Beast Boy again,

"Who is it?"

"Kayuka it's only me Speedy I wanted to ask you a question and Robin needs to talk to Raven too,"

She calmed down when she noticed it was Speedy and she said,

"Okay we'll be right out,"

"Well I'll go see what Robin wants and then we'll come back and finish meditating okay," Raven said,

Kayuka nodded and she walked out the door to see Speedy. He nodded in the direction and Kayuka just followed him. Raven walked out of her room towards Robin's room and when she got there she knocked on the door. She was pulled into his room and she heard someone say,

"Oh my little Rae how long I've waited to have you,"

Raven was turned around and pulled into a very passionate kiss and she responded without any doubt knowing it was her Robin.

Meanwhile In Space:

An asteroid was coming towards the city and there was a man and woman inside of it. The man was really muscular, with dark red hair that was spiked, yellow eyes, and he was wearing a black spandex top, jeans, and black boots. The woman had dark red hair as well that down touching her shoulders, green eyes, and she was wearing a black tank top, a red skirt, and black high heels. She had a great figure and she was smirking evilly. These two were brother and sister and the guy said,

"Sister we'll be there really soon to destroy the demon and the angel,"

"I know big brother we will destroy all of them and take this universe and we'll become rulers of this universe. But first we must be broken out of here,"

Their asteroid was coming towards the earth at a faster speed and they were so happy to start the rampage and have fun killing some people. They both started to laugh evilly and started planning.

Back At the Tower: 

Kayuka followed Speedy and they made it to the living room and Speedy said,

"Kayuka can you sit down I want to give you something,"

"Sure I'll sit down,"

Kayuka sat down and she was wondering what he was going to do. He walked into the kitchen and got a box out of the draw. He walked towards Kayuka and he sat down next to her and opened up the box to let Kayuka see the silver necklace that he bought fir her. Kayuka gasped at the beauty and she took the necklace out and it had a pair of angel wings on it. Kayuka let Speedy put it her and she jumped on him and kissed him and it was the first either of them had ever had.

In Robin's Room:

Raven pulled away from Robin because she couldn't breath and Robin asked,

"Raven can you go and sit on my bed while it get something out of my desk?"

"Sure Robin," Raven obeyed,

Robin opened up the draw and he took out a jewelry box. Raven gasp and was thinking,

'Okay maybe it's a nice necklace,'

She watched as Robin opened it up and it was a nice necklace and she let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. It was a silver chain with a raven on the

it had some little horns on it and she chuckled at how cute it was. Robin said,

"This is to show that you will always be my little demon Raven,"

Raven jumped on him and kissed him on the lips again and then Robin started to get into it and then a horrible pain shot through Raven and she started to choke. Robin broke away to see what was happening and he saw that Raven was starting to curl into a ball and she was whispering,

"It hurts so much,"

Out side in the living room Kayuka was in pain too and she was screaming. Robin picked up Raven and took her to the infirmary and laid her down. Speedy was in a second later and Kayuka had her wings wrapped around her and she was breathing hard. He asked Robin,

"Do you know what's wrong with them?"

"No but it must not be good if their both like that,"

Kayuka and Raven were both curled up into little balls. Raven had her cloak tightly around her and Kayuka had her wings around her as if protecting herself. Just then Beast Boy walked in and he was breathing hard and he looked scared. He said…..

* * *

Hahaha I'm evil I know. I wanted to leave you all with a cliffie and I'll hopefully update tomorrow if some people review. Hey I need everyone to tell me if the evil brother and sister that are in the asteroid should come to the city in the next chapter or maybe later on. Also should there be a lemon in the next chapter in the next chapter please help me out. . Peace Out DarkAngel246! 


	7. Chapter 7

Well everyone I really hope that you like the story so far because its a lot to write. Well thanks to all of you that reviewed because without you guys this story would be nothing. . Anyways on with the story.

".."-talking

'…'-thoughts

(…)- Me interrupting

underlined words - conversation telepathically between Kayuka and Raven

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans I only own Kayuka and the evil brother and sister who names will be revealed. Also there is a lemon in this chapter between Kayuka and Speedy and the next chapter starts off with a lemon between Robin and Raven. It's my first lemon for this story so please be nice to me. .

Last time: Beast Boy walked in and he was breathing hard and he was breathing hard and he looked hard and said…

* * *

Beast Boy walked in and he said out of breath, 

"You guys there is an asteroid passing by the moon and it looks like it is going to crash into the…. Oh man I can't remember what Cyborg told me,"

"Beast Boy go and asked Cyborg what he said and hurry and come back here," Robin said looking at Raven again,

"Robin the asteroid is going to crash into the desert," Kayuka painfully said,

"Yes we can feel where they are going to crash at," Raven added,

"Raven we have to go there and try to stop them before they can get out," Kayuka said,

"I know Kayuka, but we can spend the tomorrow with the ones that we love," Raven whispered,

Kayuka nodded and she sat up and Speedy asked in a panic voice,

"Are you sure that you can sit up Kayuka?"

"Yeah Speedy I'm alright. How about we all go out to the beach and spend the rest of the weekend there,"

"We should go and relax for a while," Raven said,

Robin and Speedy both nodded and they helped Kayuka and Raven to go to the living room to announce their vacation plans. When they go to the living room and Cyborg said,

"Robin the asteroid is going to crash in the..."

"Desert we know Kayuka told us about it already but we are going to have a vacation in another town to have some fun,"

"Raven we have to spend the last minutes with Robin and Speedy because they are really close,"

"I know Kayuka we can go near the place where we know that they are going to crash and fight them,"

"Speedy we have a place to go to for a vacation,"

In about the next hour the whole team were on their way to the hot springs that Kayuka knew the owner and knew that the owner Mr.Tokaru wouldn't mind having her there. They made it to the hotel and Kayuka saw Mr.Tokaru and said,

"Hey Mr.Tokaru how are you doing today?"

"Hey Kayuka you came back and I'm really glad to see you,"

"Hey do you mind if we stay here for a while?" Kayuka asked with puppy dog eyes,

She knew that Mr.Tokaru would fall for it and he nodded his head and Kayuka ran and hugged him really tight. Beast Boy said,

"Cool we get to stay here,"

"What is so cool about this place?" Starfire asked,

"It has the best hot springs in this area and it has a view of the desert," Kayuka answered,

"Well lets go I have never been to a hot spring before,"

They all followed Mr.Tokaru and he gave them a personal floor just for them. Kayuka was so happy that her last moments were going to be with the ones that she loved. Raven was actually smiling and Beast Boy said,

"Raven your actually smiling,"

She teleported him right into the garbage can and everyone was laughing at him. About an hour later Kayuka, Starfire, and Raven all came out in little towels around their nicely curved bodies and their hairs in a ponytail. Kayuka heard Starfire asked,

"Kayuka re you sure that it's okay that we walk around like this?"

"Yeah Starfire this is a hot springs and wait til we get down there,"

They walked past the boys and they watched as their jaws hit the ground. Robin said,

"Come on boys lets go get into the hot springs and have some fun,"

Robin and Speedy were going to have some fun and they planned on getting Kayuka and Raven alone for some fun. Raven and Starfire made it to the hot springs and watched as Kayuka took of her towel and jumped in and said,

"Come on its so warm,"

"No way am I not getting naked," Raven said.

"Look I'll stand up and then you to can come on in. We're girls we all have the same things okay,"

"Okay friend Kayuka," Starfire said,

Starfire took off her towel and jumped in and said to Raven,

"Come on its fine,"

"Okay I'm coming,"

Raven jumped in and she was really red because she was embarrassed and the girls just laughed at her. Kayuka said,

"Hey listen to the boys they were the same way we were,"

They listened at how the boys were arguing about how to get in without them seeing each other. After about 2 hours of being in the water Kayuka got out of the water and said,

"Bye girls I'm going back to my room. I'm tired,"

"Okay bye," Raven and Starfire said at the same time,

Speedy heard Kayuka and he said that he was going to leave and go to bed at the same time. He followed behind Kayuka really quietly and Kayuka asked,

"Are you going to stop hiding?"

She let her wings out and turned towards Speedy's direction and she watched as he came out of the shadows and was smirking. He said,

"Wow you're really smart Kayuka,"

"I know good bye I'm really tired,"

**LEMON STARTS HERE AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN SHIP AHEAD!!!!**

Kayuka started to walk away but Speedy grabbed her wrist and he smashed his lips against her. Kayuka was shocked and started to moan into the kiss and she felt Speedy put his hand on her butt and she moaned even more into the kiss. He lifted her and she put her legs around his waist and he walked her to his room. He broke apart and said,

"Kayuka I need to find my key before we finish,"

He got out his key and unlocked the door really fast. Kayuka said,

"Okay come here Speedy,"

Kayuka pulled him into a kiss and Speedy undid her towel and let hit all. He could feel her breast up against his chest and he put his hands on them and started to squeeze them. Kayuka broke away from the kiss and she said,

"Oh God Speedy,"

He loved the way she said his name and he kissed her neck and kept in playing with her breast. He backed her up against the bed and let her fall and she pulled is towel from around his waist. She gasped and said,

"Oh Speedy is a really big boy now huh,"

He chuckled and he kissed his way down to Kayuka's stomach and then he hit her most precious spot. He looked up and Kayuka nodded to him and he put his face in it and licked Kayuka's sweet nectar. She threw her head back and moaned in complete bliss. She wasn't able to speak as her orgasm hit her and she felt wonderful. She then grabbed Speedy by the hair and kissed his lips and tasted herself. Then she flipped him over and said,

"Now it's my turn to have some fun,"

Kayuka got on top of Speedy and put herself on top of him and she moaned because she didn't know he was that big. She started to move up and down on him and he was gripping her hips really tightly. He was moaning her name and then he flipped her over and said,

"Kayuka you had you fun so now I'm going to have mine,"

He started off slow that were until Kayuka said,

"Speedy please hurry take me now,"

He started to go faster and she was moaning his name,

"SPEEDY, OH GOD, FASTER, HARDER,"

He did just that and the bed was chipping off the wall paint. Kayuka spilled her juices but Speedy was still going and he thrust one more time with Kayuka and they both spilled. Speedy collapsed on top of Kayuka and they tired to breath normally.

**LEMON ENDS HERE**

Speedy sad to Kayuka,

"Kayuka I love you so much,"

"Speedy I love you to,"

Kayuka fell asleep and Speedy watched her while she slept and then he fell asleep after a while. Meanwhile: Raven was getting out of the hot spring and she told Starfire that she was going to sleep. Starfire waved her good bye and she was unaware that Robin was waiting for her. She turned around and….

* * *

Hahaha I'm evil again and I leave you all with a cliffie yet again. Well I hope that you like this chapter and please remember no flames. I'll probably update tomorrow if I get any review from all of you lovely people. Peace Out DarkAngel246!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

**MUST READ THIS**: Hey all you reviewers I have made the biggest mistake that I could make in this story, in the last chapter I wrote that Starfire was about to have Robin but I meant to right that it was Raven that Robin was following. PLEASE FORGIVE ME I'M REALLY SORRY . I'm going to make it up to all of you by adding two chapters today. The first one will be with Robin and Raven lemon and then the second chapter is when the evil twins finally come to earth. Please forgive pleassssse. Well read the chapter and please review for me please. This chapter has a lemon in here so if you don't like it then skip to the end of the chapter.

"…"- talking

'…'-thoughts

(…)- Me interrupting

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Titans but I really wish that I did!!!

* * *

Raven turned around and asked,

"Oh my god Robin why are you sneaking up on me like that?"

"No Raven I was waiting for you,"

"Well Robin if you want to talk to me it'll have to wait until tomorrow because I'm really tired,"

'You'll be tired after what I do to you,' Robin was thinking and he smirked at the idea,

Raven was wondering why he was smirking like that out of nowhere. She was about to walk away from Robin to get some sleep but she was grabbed around the waist and she was pulled into a muscular wall. She felt Robin breathing on her neck and the hairs on her neck were standing up. He whispered in her ear,

"How about we really see how tired you really are,"

She could feel something poking her in the back and then she was turned around and Robin's lips were on hers in a couple of seconds. His tongue licked her lips and Raven moaned into his mouth as Robin's tongue invaded her mouth. He loved the taste of her mouth and Robin pulled her into his room that was right next to Speedy's room. Raven was backed up into the bed and Robin broke the kiss and said,

"I'll be right back I have to make sure we have our privacy,"

Robin put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door and locked the door and said,

"Now my little birdie now we can have our fun,"

He smirked and walked towards Raven and Raven saw the look in his eyes. He was like a hunter and Raven was like the prey. He then got on top of her and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. He had his hand on her breast even though the robe was in the way and he was getting annoyed that he couldn't feel it. He untied the knot and pulled off her robe all awhile kissing her. Raven was blushing that Robin had did that and she tried to cover up and Robin said,

"Don't cover up and your body is perfect,"

Raven nodded and she let Robin kiss his way down her body and she moaned as he got even lower near her core. Raven took off his towel and Raven's eyes got really big as she saw Robin's manhood. He smirked at her and said,

"Don't worry Raven it will only hurt for a couple seconds,"

She nodded as Robin put two fingers in he ran, she was moaning and saying,

"Oh my god Robin,"

HE loved the way that Raven moaned his name and he was growing every second. He was ready and he licked his fingers as Raven spilled her juices on his fingers. Raven moaned,

"Robin I need you inside of me now,"

Raven pulled Robin up and he positioned himself at her opening. He looked in her eyes and saw nothing but love. He kissed her and thrust inside of her really fast. She gasp and started to tear. Robin whispered in her ear,

"Don't worry the pain will go away soon,"

Robin was right Raven was matching him thrust for thrust and she was in pure bliss. They moaned each other's name and Raven was the first to spill her juices but Robin was still going and he moaned,

"RAVEN,"

He spilled his juices inside of her and collapsed on top of her.

**LEMON ENDS HERE**:

They were trying to catch their breath and Robin said,

"Raven I love you so much,"

"Robin I love you too,"

They heard moans coming from the room next door and Raven chuckled and said,

"Looks like they have the same idea we do,"

"Yup I understand what you mean,"

They fell asleep holding each other and they were unaware of the asteroid that now was entering the earth's atmosphere and was coming towards the woods near the hot springs. Raven and Kayuka both were woke up at the same time and both said,

"Oh no their here,"

* * *

Well everyone I hope that you like this chapter because it was a lot to write. Well sorry for the confusion and the next chapter will have a little fighting and the brother nad sister of evil will finally arrive on earth. Well make sure that you review and Peace Out DarkAngel246!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Well everyone I promised that I would let you have two chapters, so I did. Well this chapter Rose and Thorn finals get to Earth and they land near where Raven and Kayuka are relaxing with their loves. Anyway read this chapter and I hope that you like it.

"…"-talking

'…'-thoughts

(…) Me interrupting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans I only own Kayuka, Rose, and Thorn.

* * *

Raven and Kayuka both came out of the rooms and they blushed at their state of clothes and Raven said, 

"Kayuka how about we change and then go fly and see if they got here yet,"

"Sure Raven we can do that. We can should hurry before the guys wake up and want to repeat last night,"

They both blushed and went to their rooms to their showers. Raven out on her usual outfit and combed out her hair. Meanwhile Kayuka put on a black vest, dark grey jeans, and black flat shoes. She put her ankle length hair out and tied a grey bow near the end of it (just like Kaname's hair from Full Metal Panic Fumoffu). Kayuka was ready to go and she walked towards Raven's room and she knocked on the door and Raven answered it. Raven said,

"Their coming we have to hurry and try to stop them,"

Kayuka nodded and they walked out of the hot springs and Kayuka undid her wings and started to float Raven started to float as well and they started fly high in the sky. Meanwhile on the asteroid: Rose was starting to get impatient and she said,

"Thorn I can't wait to get out of here and take over this world,"

"I know but we have to land first,"

Rose was looking in her crystal ball and she saw Raven and Kayuka flying towards them as they were about to land. Thorn saw Kayuka and he asked,

"Who is that Rose?"

"Thorn it's the angel that is supposed to defeat us I think,"

"Well she isn't a bad looker,"

Rose hit her brother and they were all ready to land and start the destruction of this world. Back with Kayuka and Raven: They were flying really fast but they stopped to look around and Kayuka looked up and said,

"Raven Look Out,"

She pushed Raven out of the way and they watched as the asteroid flew fast past them and was heading towards the woods. It crashed and Kayuka and Raven flew as fast as they could to the asteroid. Robin turned expecting to feel Raven next to him but she wasn't there. Then he heard someone knock on his door and he opened it to find Speedy in his boxers. Speedy asked him,

"Do you know where Kayuka is?"

"No I was going to ask you do you know where Raven is," Robin asked,

"Kayuka was in my room last night and umm she wasn't there this morning,"

"Neither was Raven and umm,"

Speedy was about to say something to Robin when a big earthquake came and the boys fell to the ground and Cyborg and Beast Boy ran out and then Starfire ran out and asked,

"Friends do you know what is going on?"

"No but this probably has to do with Raven and Kayuka,"

They ran outside and saw a big asteroid and Robin saw a big black bird in the air and he said,

"That was Raven we have to go see what is going on,"

"Yeah Kayuka is probably with her," Speedy said,

Meanwhile with Kayuka and Raven: They were trying to stop them from getting away from the asteroid. Raven was fighting against Rose and Raven said,

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos,"

She picked up a tree and threw it at Rose and she flew back and hit a tree. Kayuka was fighting Thorn and she had a big red energy ball in her hand and threw it at him and it hit him in his chest and he flew back into a tree as well .Kayuka said to Raven,

"Raven they are too easy. We should do the incantation to seal them up for good,"

"Yeah let's do it now,"

Kayuka turned and was about to start saying her part but she was punched in the gut really hard by Thorn. She started to cough to get some air in her lungs and Raven was flung back into a rock. Kayuka heard Thorn say,

"So you think that you can beat that easily Angel,"

"Hey I don't think I know that I will beat you. That was a sucker punch; let me show you a real punch,"

Kayuka punched him in the face and he stumbled back and he was bleeding. Raven was in a bind of red energy and she was being crushed and then a big blue light came and she knew that it was Cyborg's Sonic Cannon and Robin hit Rose and she flew back a couple of feet. Speedy was shooting arrows at Thorn but they were unaware of what was really going to happen…

* * *

Thanks to all of you that reviewed the last chapter. I hope that you really like this story. Well everyone I hope that you like this chapter. If you have any ideas please help me out and please review it would make me really happy. I'm going to update really soon if I get some reviews. Peace Out DarkAngel246 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone it's me DarkAngel246 and I just wanted to thank all of you that reviewed. Well I 'm gonna update and I hope that you like the story so far. Well on with the story and make sure to review at the end, it would make me really happy.

"…"-talking

'…'-thinking

(…)- Me interrupting

Disclaimer: Well I don't own the Teen Titans but I really wish that I did that would make me really happy. I only own KAyuka, Rose, and Thorn.

* * *

The others weren't paying attention when Rose had a big ball of red energy in her hand and it was growing bigger with ever second. Kayuka turned towards her and she saw Rose's ball getting bigger. She turned to Raven and yelled Raven,

"RAVEN LOOK,"

Raven turned and she looked at the ball and she was thinking,

'Oh no if that hits us only Kayuka and I will live,'

"Kayuka we have got to get away," Raven quickly said,

Thorn watched as Raven and Kayuka tried to get them away from Rose before she was completely ready to hit them. Rose looked at her brother and he said,

"They're trying to get away,"

"Haha this is very funny they think that they can get away from me," Rose said,

"Raven we really have to get away look the ball is done charging," Kayuka said,

"We can't get away from it now we'll just have to deflect it away from us,"

Rose released the ball and it was coming towards them at fast speeds. Raven said,

"I'll try to stop it Robin and everyone get away. Azarath Mentrion Zinthos,"

A big black shield came up and the ball hit it and it wasn't going away. Raven started to back up and starting to sweat and said,

"You guys get away from here now,"

Robin and the others watched as Raven were going to try and deflect the ball and let them get away. Kayuka was next to Raven and she said,

"I'm gonna help you Raven we're friends right?"

Raven nodded and Kayuka pushed against it with her heavenly powers as well. Kayuka yelled,

"Starfire come here quick,"

"Yes friend Kayuka,"

"Starfire listen you have to get Robin and Speedy out of here now because Raven and I know that they won't leave us here to fight. You have to fly them away from here no matter what okay. Raven and I will be okay we'll meet you back at the hot springs okay,"

Starfire nodded and flew towards Robin and Speedy and picked them up. Beast Boy asked,

"Hey Starfire what are you doing?"

"We have to get away from here now and these two won't leave so friend Kayuka has asked me to get them away by force. Friend Cyborg and Beast Boy lets go now,"

They looked at Kayuka ad Raven and they nodded along with Starfire. Speedy and Robin were being held by Cyborg and they were fighting against leaving. Robin said,

"Cy let me go now,"

"Yeah Cyborg let me down too," Speedy said,

"Sorry boys but we have orders,"

"FROM WHO?" Both of them yelled,

"From the two girls that are going to save the world,"

They looked at Kayuka and Raven and they had their backs to them and they were sliding back. The rest of them flew away and Kayuka said to Raven,

"Raven let's fight the others left,"

"Okay Kayuka,"

Raven let the shield down and Kayuka grabbed the energy ball and threw it up in the air. Rose whined to her brother,

"Thorn that witch threw my powerful ball in the air,"

"Rose don't worry I'll kill her for you,"

Kayuka let her wings out and she started to fly in the air while Thorn followed her. Kayuka asked to Thorn,

"Thorn you really think that you can beat me?"

"Yes I am going to kill you I hope that you know,"

Kayuka started to chuckle and she flew towards him and threw a couple punches at him and he tried to block but it didn't work. Meanwhile Raven and Rose were fighting and Rose said,

"Your boyfriend is really cute and I can't wait til we find him so I can have some fun with him,"

"Oh no you don't," Raven quickly said,

She punched Raven into a tree and Raven got up and Kayuka landed right next to her and said,

"Ouch my wings hurt,"

Thorn said to Rose,

"WE need to get out of here and rest up for the blood moon when our power will be full,"

"Sure okay big brother,"

Then they vanished and Kayuka looked at Raven and she asked,

"Raven do you know when the blood moon is?"

"Yeah Kayuka in about 3 days,"

* * *

End here I hope that you all like this chapter. I'll update really soon so please review and it'll make me really happy. If you have any ideas then help me out and thanks to all of you reviewers the reviewed. Peace Out DarkAngel246 


	11. Chapter 11

Well thanks to all of you lovely reviews for reviewing. I love all of you guys because with out you guys this story would be nothing. Well anyways this is the next chapter of this story and if you have any ideas please help me out.

"…"-talking

'…'-thoughts

(…)- Me interrupting

Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own Teen Titans so please stop making me say it. You all know that I only own Kayuka, Rose, and Thorn.

* * *

Kayuka was holding Raven to keep her from falling and Kayuka said,

"Raven I can't believe that the blood moon is coming out in 3 days,"

"Yeah it's really hard to think about,"

"Well we'll have to train so we can train and defeat those two losers,"

Raven was really thankful that Kayuka was there because she was almost just like her. Raven asked,

"When did you learn to hit so hard?"

"When I was training to become the sacrifice to save the universe,"

Raven nodded and Kayuka sighed and looked down and saw her necklace and started to smile at the thought of Speedy. Raven looked down and was thinking of Robin and she smiled as well. Kayuka said,

"Raven we're here,"

Raven snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at the thought of her warm bed and some hot open air bath. They walked in and Kayuka said,

"Raven its lights out for me,"

"Yeah me to,"

Kayuka and Raven both collapsed on the ground just as Robin and Speedy were going to go and find them. Speedy said,

"Oh my god Kayuka,"

"Oh my god Raven," Robin said,

They both ran and picked the girls up and walked them towards their room. Kayuka and Raven were bleeding from their arms and Cyborg came and fixed them up. He said,

"Got damn that must have been some fight,"

"Yeah but they made it okay," Beast boy said,

"Yeah but when those two wake up, we have to talk to them and find out what is going on,"

Kayuka and Raven started to stir and Kayuka sat up and she asked,

"Hey what am I doing here?"

"Kayuka you fainted and Raven was with you too," Speedy said,

"Well can I get some food I'm really hungry,"

"Yeah I'll go get you something," Cyborg said,

Kayuka thanked Cyborg and they all watched him walked away. Robin was sitting next to Raven and he asked,

"Kayuka what is going on?"

"Robin do you really want to know what is going on?" Kayuka asked,

"Yes Kayuka I want to know,"

"Robin there is a prophecy that has Raven and I in it. The prophecy says 'A demon and an angel shall become one but there will be two knights that will try to save them. But no one shall stop the evil from coming.' Do you see that is the whole problem with us and those other two that you saw before,"

"So that is why you and Raven made us get away,"

"Basically because we know that they will try to hurt all of you so we have to try and keep you all away. And also that the energy blast could have killed all of you except Starfire, Raven, and myself,"

"Well that must have been a really strong energy blast," Beast Boy said,

"Beast Boy you have no idea,"

Kayuka watched as Raven started to sit up and she stretched a little. Raven asked,

"Kayuka, how did we get in this room?"

"Our knights brought us here and I told them about our problem with Rose and Thorn,"

"Well you all know that Kayuka and I have to go and defeat them right?" Raven asked,

"Raven does that mean you have to leave and you might not come back," Robin sadly asked,

Raven put her head down and she nodded slowly. Kayuka was standing up and in front of Speedy and quietly said,

"You are the most loving person that I have ever met, and I will always love you for that. I shall never forget you Speedy,"

"Kayuka please don't go," Speedy pleaded,

He hugged her and Kayuka started to tear and little. Raven was doing the same with Robin and Starfire and Beast Boy walked out to let them have their privacy. Raven and Kayuka both looked at each other and nodded. They hit Robin and Speedy in the back of their necks and they passed out cold in their arms. Kayuka said,

"I will always love you Speedy,"

She pulled out a feather from out of her wing and placed it in his hand. Raven said to Robin,

"Robin you will always be in my heart,"

She had a bracelet on and she took it off her wrist and put it in his hand. They gave them one last kiss knowing that they would never see the ones that they love again. Kayuka and Raven flew out of the window so that they could save the world. About two hours later Speedy and Robin woke up and they saw Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy looking down at them. Speedy sat up and he asked,

"Where is Kayuka guys?"

"Yeah and where is Raven?"

Beast Boy looked down at the floor, Starfire looked away, Cyborg said,

"Look down in your hands,"

The boys looked down and Speedy had a feather in his hand, and Robin had a bracelet in his hand. Robin said,

"They knocked us out,"

"Yeah I know that. But I'm going to find her nad save her no matter what,"

"I am too, Raven kept her communicator so we'll find them,"

They were out the door to go find the woman that they loved. Buth they really were unaware of the dangers that they were putting theirselves in.

End Here!!

* * *

Well everyone I hope that you like this chapter and I'll update really soon. If you have any ideas help me out. Peace Out DarkAngel246!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Well everyone I hope that you like this chapter and the ones before. Thanks to all of you that reviewed the last chapter. It really cool to get your reviews they make me really happy. :) Well read this chapter and please make sure to review at the end of this chapter.

"…"-talking

'…'-thoughts

(…)- Me interrupting the story

Disclaimer: I only own Kayuka, Thorn, and Rose that's all. Please don't make me say that I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Raven and Kayuka were still flying and Raven was unaware that she still had her communicator on her hip. Kayuka looked up at the sky while flying backwards and said,

"Raven it looks like it's going to rain,"

Raven started to fly backwards and she nodded and they turned around to fly correctly and said,

"Kayuka we have to stop somewhere and get some shelter and some food,"

"Okay Raven lets go, I'm really hungry,"

Kayuka's stomach growled really loud and Kayuka saw a city just up ahead. She said,

"Raven there is a city up ahead and we can stop at a hotel. I have a credit card,"

Kayuka started to dig into her pocket and she pulled out a platinum credit card and Raven was happy that Kayuka had her credit card.

**In The T-car:**

Cyborg was driving and Robin and Speedy were looking at the communicator to try and find Kayuka and Raven. The little red dot was moving fast and then it stopped. Robin said,

"Hey Cyborg they stopped and we have them now,"

"Okay Robin, give me the coordinates so we can find them,"

Robin gave it to him and he put them into the computer in the car and Cyborg said,

"They must be in a city called Pacific City. It's about a day's journey and we can be there by the day after tomorrow,"

"What can't you get there faster," Speedy yelled,

"No it's a journey and Kayuka and Raven do have to stop and rest for a while. So relax and we'll be there,"

They sat back and relaxed as Cyborg was still drive. Starfire and Beast Boy just watched and they just shrugged it off.

**Back with Kayuka and Raven:**

Kayuka and Raven were talking to the hotel receptionist and she asked,

"And how will you be paying for this miss?"

"Here you go please make sure that there two beds in there okay," Kayuka said,

"Okay we'll here is your room ticket and here is you card back,"

"Thank you," both of the girls said,

The receptionist nodded and Raven asked,

"Kayuka how about we go shopping?"

"Sure Raven let's go,"

Kayuka and Raven both nodded and they walked out to go shopping for new clothes. After about an hour Kayuka and Raven walked back in and Kayuka asked,

"Raven you hungry?"

Raven nodded and they walked up to the room and they ordered about everything on the menu and they waited til the food came. Kayuka asked,

"Raven what if they find us before we can defeat Thorn and Rose?"

"Well Kayuka we'll have to fight anyway and save the world,"

"But Raven we won't live to see their faces. Remember the prophecy,"

"Yes I remember Kayuka, but I also had to basically do the same thing but I lived and I live a happy life,"

"But Raven I have been trained my whole life to fight and die just to save all of the worlds,"

Kayuka started to tear up and Raven was hugging her to try and calm her down. Someone knocked on the door and Kayuka went to go answer the door but it wasn't the bell boy it was Slade. He said,

"Rose and Thorn want the little bird and yourself,"

"Raven come here…"

But as soon as Kayuka turned around he hit her in her neck and she passed out cold on the floor. Raven ran towards the door when she heard Kayuka yell for her and then a loud thud. She ran around the corner but was hit in the neck to and before she passed out she saw Slade and he said,

"So we meet again little bird and you are going to help destroy the world again,"

Then Raven was out cold and Slade picked up her and Kayuka up and was on his way to take them to Rose and Thorn to let them do what they want to the girls so that they couldn't stop them from taking over the girls. Slade was thinking,

'Good I completed my mission so I'm going to get a reward now,'

**In the T-Car:**

Robin looked at the communicator to see if Raven and Kayuka were in the same spot but he said to Speedy,

"Speedy their on the move again,"

"Try to talk to Raven Robin,"

Robin nodded and he yelled,

"Raven can you here me?"

But he was happy when he saw it open but then he saw Slade's face and Slade said,

"Sorry the little bird and angel can't talk right now their sleeping right now,"

"You let Raven and Kayuka go now Slade,"

Cyborg stopped the car and yelled,

"WHAT SLADE'S BACK AGAIN?"

"Yes and he has Raven and Kayuka he must be taking them to the one's that they were fighting before," Robin knowingly said,

"Robin we have to get my angel back," Speedy said like a little girl,

"Well you'll have to find them first you better listen up,"

End Here!!!

* * *

Well I'm ending here so I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update really soon. Peace Out Kayuka:) (I changed my name again). Oh yeah it looks like Slade is back and he's going to be important to the story from now on. 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time but I had writers block and also cause I have to study for all of the test that I have. But today I got a good idea so I said to hell with it I'll update really soon. Well please review cause it will make me really happy. Read on!!

"talking"

'thoughts'

(Me interrupting)

Disclaimer: I only own Kayuka, Thorn, and Rose but sadly I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Slade was still talking and making fun of Robin and Speedy and he was really close to the place where Rose and Thorn were staying.

"SLADE BRING BACK KAYUKA NOW," Speedy yelled as his face started to turn red from yelling,

"Oh poor boy I'll talk to you all later," he said as he closed the communicator before they could yell anything else,

He walked into an old building and he saw a shadow that was standing on one of the metal bars. He recognized the red hair and it was Thorn watching him walk in with Kayuka and Raven.

"Do I get my reward now Thorn?"

"No you have to put them in the room with all of those chains by the wall and make sure that's it tight,"

He put Kayuka and Raven in those chains and he walked out closing the door behind him. About 10 minutes later Raven started to stir and she opened her eyes to them get adjusted to the darkness.

'Where the hell are we? Oh yeah I remember Slade,'

"Kayuka wake up," as she nudged Kayuka and then she nudged her a little harder,

"Okay wait one second, I'm up. Oh my neck,"

Kayuka let her dark purple eyes get adjusted to the darkness as well.

"Raven where the hell are we, and why are we in chains?"

"Let's just say that we have an unfriendly friend that has come back from the dead,"

Just then the doors swung open and they both shut their eyes to let them get adjusted to the bright light.

"Well lookie what we have here, the angel and the demon that are supposed to save the world," said the mystery voice,

Kayuka looked up first and saw a patch of red hair and she recognized that it was Thorn.

"What the hell do you want from us Thorn?"

"Just to make sure that you don't get in our way to take over this galaxy,"

"How about you shove it," Raven smirked,

Thorn walked in front of Raven and slapped her clear across her face. Kayuka was shocked out of her mind that Thorn had slapped Raven. Raven's eyes started to get red and she looked at him with a murderous look on her face.

"How dare you put your filthy hands on me?"

"You wanted to be funny so I decided that I would have to punish you,"

"Leave her alone Thorn, Raven please relax,"

Raven took a second to recollect herself and her eyes turned back to normal. Kayuka was loosening her chains and Thorn looked at her and whispered in her ear,

"Wait til I take over this world I'm gonna ride you all night,"

"Like Raven just said shove that up yours,"

Then Kayuka moved away from his face and head butt him. She was glad to see that she hurt her and he stumbled back and took hold of his forehead.

"You'll regret that Kayuka and Raven,"

Then he walked out and Kayuka looked at Raven and let her chains fall. She made a little energy ball and she blew up Raven's chains that were binding her.

"Raven you think you can fly?" she asked as she helped Raven to her feet,

"No I can't but you can fly right?"

Kayuka nodded as she let her wings break out of her jacket and she sighed at the feeling of having her wings being free. Then she started to flap them and she made a big ball of red energy in her hand and threw it through the roof. She started to fly out and by the time she started to fly away Thorn and Slade were in the room and wondered where the hell the girls just went.

* * *

Robin and the team had stopped to get some gas before they went looking for Kayuka and Raven. Robin and Speedy were pacing back and forth wondering what the hell was taking Cyborg so long. Cyborg walked out and he was being followed by Starfire who was drinking a 32 oz really fast.

"CYBORG HURRY THE HELL UP," Robin and Speedy yelled together,

"Relax okay we still have the communicator signal so we can still find them,"

They all got in the car and they started to drive really fast. Speedy was looking out of the window and a white feather fell from the sky and he yelled,

"STOP THE CAR,"

They came to a screeching halt and Speedy looked at Robin and he pointed towards the forest and picked up the feather.

"Do you mean that might belong to Kayuka?"

"Yeah follow me and we'll probably fine Raven as well,"

They ran into the woods and the others looked at each other because they were clueless on what just happened.

"Friend Cyborg do you know what just happened to Friend Speedy and Robin?"

"No but let's follow them and find out,"

They ran after them and when they got there they couldn't believe their eyes. There was Robin and Speedy looking at….

* * *

End here!!

Well everyone I hope that you like this chapter cause it took me a while to think about it. If you have any suggestion them help me out and I'll make sure to do the best that I can. I'll try to update by next week but with all of these test I'll try my best. Peace Out Kayuka!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone I wanted to update all of my stories and I', really sorry that I took so long to update this story. Well I hope that you like the story so far and please make sure that you review at the chapter cause that will make me really happy. Also that I changed my name to Kimeno-chan!

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

(Me interrupting the story)

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Teen Titans.

Last time: They ran after them and when they got there they couldn't believe their eyes. There was Robin and Speedy looking at…

* * *

The boys are looking at Kayuka and Raven as they descended on the ground. But they also saw Rose following behind them. The boys were to ecstatic to finally have the girls that they loved show back up and they ran towards the girls.

"Kayuka/Raven," they shouted in unison,

But then a big ball of energy came towards the boys and they jumped back.

"Everyone get back," Raven shouted as she started to fly towards Rose,

Rose hit Raven and she flew back into a tree splitting it in half. She stood up but she was still a little weak from flying away from Slade and Thorn. Rose saw Robin and she liked what she saw and flew towards him. Robin started to back up as Rose started to descend towards him. Raven saw this and started to fly towards them.

"Hello you must be Raven's friend my are you really handsome," she started to trace Robin's cheek and then before she knew what happened Raven's fist connected with her jaw and sent her flying,

Kayuka just watched and knew that Raven was going to fight Rose herself. She flew towards Speedy and Robin asked,

"Kayuka, why are you letting Raven fight by herself?"

"Cause she can handle Rose all by herself and I'll just get in the way," Speedy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately and Kayuka knew that Raven was going to need her in a while in order to destroy Rose,

Raven kicked Rose in her stomach leaving her on the floor. Raven had her hood off and her eyes had a shade of dark red to them. She had a dark halo around her head and her power was red instead of its usual color of being red.

"Don't you ever touch Robin; I'll break your arm off if you do,"

"He didn't seem to mind it when I touched him,"

"I'm going to kill you," Raven started to kicked her and Rose was leaking blood from basically every where now,

Kayuka was in the sky looking down at Raven and she knew that Raven was ready to really get it over with now.

"Hey Rae are you ready?"

Raven looked up into the sky and nodded. Kayuka descended and she stood in front of Raven.

"Hey you know this is our first time doing this right,"

"Yeah and lets make this work,"

They stood in front of each other and started to say in unison,

"_**We shall become one in order to destroy all evil. May the**_ _**gods of heaven and gods of hell let us have the power of the two worlds let us have the power to destroy anyone that opposes us," **_Kayuka and Raven started to glow and their power started to surround them,

A bright light started to form around them and they started to become one. Rose covered her eyes and she knew that she was in trouble if they finished. She made a big ball of energy and threw it at them but it was deflected. She threw a lot more but they all were deflected.

Cyborg saw all of the energy blasts and knew that something was up.

"Hey everyone look over there," everyone turned their head and saw this,

"I hope Friend Raven and Kayuka are okay,"

"Yeah so do I," Beast Boy turned into a bird and started to fly to get a better view,

"Beast Boy has the right idea let's go and see what's going on,"

They all ran over to where the girl were and saw Beast Boy looking at the mew Kayuka and Raven. The light started to dim down and there stood a new being that no one has ever seen before. It was a woman that had Kayuka's black hair, the dark red eyes that Raven had when she was fighting with Rose, she was wearing a long white dress, she had Raven's purple hair, she had grey wings, and purple eyes. She had her eyes closed and she opened her eyes. Rose was frozen and she couldn't move or look away from their intense stare.

"Well Rose you look a little scared," it was a mixture of Kayuka and Raven's voice,

"No just shocked that you're even uglier now then before," Kaven (This is Raven and Kayuka's name when they are one make sure to remember that) smirked knowing that Rose was just bark and no bite,

She started to walk towards Rose and every step that she started to pick up speed. Then she was sprinting and she was so fast that she was almost invisible. She punched Rose in her face and then flew behind her and she kicked her in the back as she heard a crack something. Kaven knew that she was going to win so she decided to get it over with. She moved back and looked like she was starting to pray but she was getting ready to destroy Rose.

"Let the Gods of Heaven and Hell lend us the power to defeat this evil that wishes to destroy us," they started to glow and opened their hands and there was a big grey ball of energy,

"Oh no don't even think that little thing could kill me,"

"It may be small but it will kill you," Kaven let it go and it started to fly really fast at Rose,

Rose tried to throw balls of energy and she tried to deflect it but the ball went into her stomach. Kaven closed their hand and Rose started to glow which what wasn't that bad. Kaven turned around and she let Rose burst into flames and she let out a bloody scream. There was a big explosion and Kaven knew that she had defeated on of the evils that were trying to destroy the world and Thorn wasn't going to be as easy as his sister.

"Wow you two are great," Beast Boy ran up to them,

"Thanks Beast Boy," they started to separate but something hit her in the side,

She fell to the ground cause of the pain and she was tired already from the fight. They looked to see where the object came from and Robin and Speedy jumped into the tree and Robin couldn't believe who he saw. It was the guy that was always alive even though they thought he was dead.

"Slade," he growled,

"Well hello there Robin, how are you with those too,"

Robin looked back down there and the girls had separated now.

"You're the one that kidnapped them you bastard," Speedy took out an arrow,

"You are very smart Speedy?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"I know everything that has to so with those two girls down there and I guess I did my job right cause their not getting up,"

They switched their glances to Cyborg that was checking the girls over and his head dropped some.

"Oh no," they both looked back in order to kill Slade but he was long gone,

They jumped out of the tree and crouched down in front of the girls. They took their heads in their arms and Robin whispered,

"Raven please don't go,"

"Kayuka my angel please don't leave me,"

Kayuka and Raven started to groan and they hardly had any energy left to do anything. They opened up one of their eyes and looked up at the boys.

"Guys were okay," Kayuka gave them a weak smile,

"Yeah we just need some rest for about a while," Raven said in a weak voice,

Then the girls passed out and they needed to get the rest cause all of the things that they went through.

* * *

It had been around three days since they got back in the tower and the girls were asleep and in the medical wing all bandaged up. By this time Thorn knew that Rose was destroyed by Kayuka and Raven in the woods from what Slade had told him. The full moon was tonight and he was going to take over the planet tonight. He sent some of his minions out and they started to attack people n major cities. The Titans were in the living room and the news interrupted their show and the news woman said,

"We have a special bulletin…

* * *

End Here!!!

Well everyone I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while but I've been busy and I really had no ideas for this story. There will be about two more chapters and this story will be over with. I have a question for all you reviewers do you think that I should have a sequel to this story. Please tell me if should and make sure that you review and I changed me name to Kimeno-chan. Peace Out!!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not make any profit off of these characters whatsoever and the only characters that I own are Kayuka, Rose and Thorn

Story: Love Knows No Bounds

Rating: Mature

Characters: All the Teen Titans and my characters…if you don't know who then you need to go back and read the chapters

Chapter Title: Moonlight Attack

For all my lovely readers out there, sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but I have been busy and hardly had the chance to write this chapter. But I finally had time and will be doing a weekly update depending on the reviews. Hope you like this chapter.

**Last Time****: "We have a special bulletin"….**

* * *

"…There seems to be some kind of weird fire creatures roaming Jump City. There have been reports of other monster sightings is other neighbor cities from what I have heard. The monsters seem to just be waiting and not attacking the people which is very rare." All the Teen Titans excluding Kayuka and Raven were sitting there watching the news. Starfire was looking over at Robin and she held a not so cheerful look on her face, which felt wrong to her. But she could not deny that she was feeling extremely pissed and jealousy towards Raven.

_'You know you wanna do something about it Starfire.'_ A weird voice nudged her in her head. She shook her head to rid the voice, and looked back to the television.

"Alright team, we need to go see what these monsters are up to. Beast Boy and Cyborg take Starfire with you while you go into town. Speedy and I will stay here and watch over Kayuka and Raven." Robin announced and Starfire felt that same feeling like before. She felt that same jealousy from before when Kitty took Robin to prom.

"Alright lets head to the T-car." Cyborg announced with the others following him. Speedy walked away as he noticed that Starfire was the only one that didn't follow Cyborg. "Friend Robin, one second if you could."

Robin turned to Starfire and noticed that she had a weird tint to her usually green eyes. They were darker and she looked at Robin seductively. "Oh dear Robin, did you think that your love could have gotten rid of me that easily." It was as if Rose was talking through Starfire. She walked over to him and Robin backed away from her. "This body will do lovely for helping my brother take over this pitiful planet. This girl was also easy to control because of her deep love and deep hatred that you chose Raven over her." Starfire/Rose laughed menacingly.

"What…get out of her body Rose or so help me I…" he never finished cause Rose put a finger to his lips. "Oh Robin, how would you explain you beating up Starfire. I just simply placed a spell on her before my body was killed by those two witches."

"What do you want?" he shoved her away after asking a question that he knew he was going to regret. "Oh dear Robin…I want you and to get rid of those two goody two shoes of girls that you have here. But now that I'm in "dispose" I'll have to be secretive about it. For now I'll be nice little Starfire but keep an eye out sweet ass." She closed her eyes and Speedy walked out into the room.

"Hey, what's going on?" There was a lot of confusion in his voice. He looked between them and then the normal Starfire was back. "Nothing Friend Speedy, I don't even know how I got here. But I'm gonna go so I can help." With that she flew away and left them both confused.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Speedy started to walk back to the infirmary with Robin following him

"Hell no I would never do that to Robin. How are they by the way?" Turning the corner with a concerned looked on his face.

"They are alright just sleeping but there is no big thing. Hopefully this will all end soon." Robin nodded but still was thinking that Starfire was going to be a threat but shook it off.

They entered the infirmary and looked at the women they loved. Both of them taking their sides and the only noise was the beeping of the heart monitors. No matter what they knew that the girls were tough and were going to save everyone.

Thorn paced the floor as Slade stayed bowed by his side. "What is your plan Thorn?" Slade bowed his head.

"Maybe I could take Kayuka as my own and have Raven as a slave after I destroy their loves…" he laughed, "…Oh how that will be wonderful. Also I have a small feeling my darling sister is still out there but I do not know who she will be."

"Your plan." Slade asked with impatience.

"Oh I will make them pay just in the hour my minions will take over everywhere they are."

Thorn waited the hour and watched as there was only 3 titans were out in the town. "Damn where are the other ones?"

Slade knew he was pissed so he decided to help. "That must be at their tower." He answered, and that information gave Thorn a smirk. "I will go visit them and you will go take care of their friends alongside with my minions." He snapped and his minions started to move. They started to walk which caught the Jump City citizens by surprise but then it turned out to be an all out assault. Thorn watched as Cyborg called in Robin and Speedy cause they needed reinforcements. He smirked as he heard with his acute hearing that Robin and Speedy were on their way.

His minions started to set everything on fire and he knew this was his time to act. He handed Slade a crystal ball and told him to use it when he told him too. He disappeared and reappeared at the Titans Tower infirmary. He heard the beeping of the machines and he felt Kayuka's presence. Raven's presence was also known but he did not come here for her. Taking Kayuka was the only thing that he wanted and nothing more at the time. Thorn walked hastily over to Kayuka's presence and he ran his finger down the side of her face. Raven moaned and turned to face Kayuka's bed. Her eyes widened as Thorn looked back at her. "Ahh I see that you are awake."

She sat up fast and braced the sides of her bed. "What are you doing here?" her voice hoarse from not using for a day. "I came here for her. I know that once you two combine that I will not be able to defeat you. So I decided that I would take over her mind and make her follow me."

"Kayuka will never do that she is too powerful for you." Raven stood but was caught in the vice grip of Thorn's hand around her throat. Her already gray skin was losing color and she gasp as his hand tightened. "You will be the first to go." He hissed.

A moan was heard from behind him as Kayuka sat up and looked at the incident that was happening in front of her. "What the hell." She conjured up some power and shot it at Thorn. He moved away with Raven and towards Kayuka.

"Do not come any closer." She started to tremble as she felt the power radiating off of Thorn. Since she had lost a lot of power since last time, she was basically a weakling. "Oh poor Kayuka…did I waken you my beauty?" he stroked her cheek but Kayuka slapped his hand away.

"Leave you bastard." Kayuka never felt much hatred for anyone. "No but I have a deal for you. How about you come with me and be mine for all eternity and I don't kill your friends and lover." The lover part was nothing but hatred.

"Kayuka don't believe him." Raven shouted but was slammed against the way by an invisible force. "Shut up you damn demon." His usually green eyes were a tint of red.

"Now as I was saying little angel…look into this crystal ball do you see that I am two seconds away from killing everything you hold dear." He smirked as Sora let out a gasp. Her eyes were widened as she looked into the crystal ball to see his fire minions standing over all of them. They all looked pretty broken and beaten. Speedy looked the worst and his arrow was broken. Slade had his hands around his neck and then with a sickening snap Speedy was dead. Kayuka's eyes were filled with tears as soon as Slade dropped his body. Her eyes became lifeless as she dropped to her knees. "I can bring him back for you if you want to….all you have to say is that you are mine." Kayuka's eyes were focused on the crystal ball.

"Kayuka please no." Raven whispered despite the pain. As Kayuka looked at Raven her eyes held sympathy. "Raven if Speedy comes back tell him I love him. Thorn I'm yours." Thorn smirked and looked at Kayuka. His fingertips started to glow and he placed them on her forehead. A weird tattoo started to burn onto her skin and he picked Kayuka up. "Very nice." He smirked as the door bust open and there stood Speedy in front of the group.

"What the hell is going on?" he shouted. "I have won Kayuka and she is no longer yours for the taking." He smirked widened and with that he vanished with Kayuka from their sights.

**

* * *

**

**END HERE!!**

Hope everyone likes the coming back chapter and I will start on the new chapter now so I can have it out soon. Hopefully the reviews will be nice and Peace, love and happiness to all.


End file.
